We will pursue the structural characterization of the protein to which glycogen is covalently bound in liver and muscle and determine the nature of the linkage between the glycogen and the protein. The mode of biosynthesis of the glycogen-protein linkage will be elucidated and the site of occurrence of the protein in the cells of liver and muscle. Glucosamine incorporation into liver glycogen in vivo has a profound effect in limiting the rate of synthesis of the glycogen. We will study the structure and metabolism of the glucosamine-containing glycogen.